


love like a lover (shine in the dark)

by annabeth_writes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Some angst, and then sex sex sex, lots of baking, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_writes/pseuds/annabeth_writes
Summary: Sansa Stark is determined to make Jon Snow smile.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	love like a lover (shine in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I wrote forever ago, on an old blog. I decided to edit and post it here.

She was determined. And when Sansa Stark was determined about something, it didn’t take long for her to get results. Jon Snow was a frustrating enigma that she had yet to crack, but she would get there. He was in three of her classes and she had yet to hear him speak in any of them. But Sansa was resourceful and she did know a few things about him that she learned by basic observation. Judging by his lack of care when it came to their participation grades in each class, he must have been smart enough to carry his final grades on his studying. Sansa knew that he was from somewhere north because she’d seen him come in the classroom during a snowstorm with just a light jacket on and an entirely unbothered look on his face. He was used to the cold.

He played soccer. Sansa knew that from the time that Jeyne dragged her to a soccer game to see her new fling, Theon Greyjoy, play as the goalie. When she spotted Jon on the field, she suddenly found herself a little more interested in the game. He was good, too. When she made an offhand comment about it, Jeyne informed her that he was the best on the team and that he had a full-ride scholarship from the school to play. He was smart and athletic, a double threat. Sansa had an ongoing list in her head but something was still missing. The one thing that she could not figure out, and the one thing that bothered her the most, was that Sansa had never seen him smile or laugh. She was a person who generally enjoyed mirth in her life. She loved to smile and laugh and to make others do the same. Sansa liked to make people happy.

When she saw him, Jon Snow never seemed happy. In fact, he seemed quite the opposite of happy. Often times, his face was set in a frown and his dark grey eyes were mournful as if he was constantly brooding about something. Sansa did not like it. And so, she was determined to change it. Her first chance came on a snowy day in February. Sansa spent the entire night before baking cookies for a party and ended up making too many. So she packed them up in a plastic container and braved the cold to get to class. Beforehand, though, she set aside several of her delicious chocolate creations in a separate container. Thus her plan began to unfold. She marched into the class with a bright smile, informing everyone that there were cookies for them all. Even their professor was happy, instructing the students to come in an orderly manner to his desk to get one.

As she predicted, Jon Snow did not get up. He didn’t even look away from the book that he was reading. Sansa was determined not to be dissuaded. If she was going to crack this tough cookie, puns aside, she would have to take the first step. So with a deep breath and a determined heart, Sansa steadied herself before walking to him. She almost hesitated about halfway to him, realizing that there was a chance that he may not want her to interact with him. But it was a risk that she was going to have to take. Because she wanted results.

“Hello,” she said softly once she reached him.

He looked up, surprise flitting through his eyes as he took her in. Sansa knew that she looked good, albeit rather cold with snow clinging to her coat and hair, but she still flushed beneath his stare.

“I brought you something,” she said, holding out the small container.

Jon reached out without a word, looking at the cookies through the clear top before glancing around with his brow wrinkled in confusion. Sansa knew that he was taking note that no other student had their own container. His eyes returned to hers, searching for an explanation. She simply gave him her most brilliant smile, stepping back.

“They’re for you,” Sansa assured him.

He looked down before glancing back up at her again.

“Thank you.”

His voice was low and rough and so nice. She found herself wishing that he would speak again. More than that, she wished that he would give her even the barest hint of a smile. But there was nothing, just gratitude in his eyes. Her smile faltered but she nodded at him, refusing to give up.

“You’re welcome,” Sansa replied, turning to walk off with renewed vigor in her step.

She _would_ get him to smile.

*****

It wasn’t that she was trying to bribe him into smiling, but Sansa was still trying to figure out how to approach him and she found that food was the easiest way. So when she saw him at the coffee shop, bent over a textbook with his glasses slipping down his nose, she ordered an extra brownie. Sansa brushed her clothes off and ensured that her hair was sorted before she walked over to his table. Summoning every bit of confidence she had, she set the brownie next to his cup of coffee before sliding into the seat across from him. Jon glanced at the chocolate pastry before looking up at her with that same surprise in his eyes.

“I was at your game last week. You did really well and deserve a brownie as congratulations,” Sansa said with a smile, sipping her coffee.

Jon once again did not speak much, nodding his thanks at her before lifting the brownie to his mouth. She watched as he took a bite, waiting for any kind of reaction, positive or otherwise. He set it down, his cheeks slightly pink as he looked entirely aware of her staring.

“It’s not as good as your cookies,” he admitted, glancing up at her. “But it is still very good. Thank you.”

Sansa still did not get a smile, but she decided that it was progress. And progress was good. He spoke more than two words to her this time.

“You are very welcome, Jon,” she said, filled with relief as she moved to stand.

“You don’t have to go.”

She looked at him, taking her turn to be surprised.

“What?”

Jon gestured to the table.

“If you don’t have anywhere to be, you don’t have to go. I can’t promise that I’ll be great company but… you can stay.” he offered.

Sansa smiled at him, slipping back into her seat.

“I would be happy to stay” she said, pulling a book out of her bag before taking a bite out of her own brownie.

She knew that he was watching her and made sure to look content as they sat silently in each other’s presence. Somehow, she felt more comfortable than she had in ages just sitting here with him. Sansa couldn’t help but wonder if anyone bothered to get to know him or if they dismissed him because he was quiet and solemn. It didn't matter. Sansa simply felt sorry for everyone else. Jon Snow was an enigma, but he was also kind.

*****

It didn't take Sansa long to figure out that the party hadn’t been a great idea. But when Jon suggested that they do something together outside of school and coffee shops, Sansa remembered that there was a gathering at a friend’s house. It only took her about three seconds to realize how uncomfortable he was there. Before she could say a word, she was whisked away by Jeyne and only managed to keep a hold on him when she grabbed his arm. Thirty minutes later, he was brooding in the corner with a beer in his hand and she felt horrible. Sansa sighed, putting her fruity drink down before turning to her friends.

“I think I’m going to head out. I don’t feel very good.”

After enduring their sympathy and fawning for a good five minutes, she hurried through the crowd to Jon.

“I’m sorry,” she said as soon as his eyes fell on her.

He gave her a look of confusion but before he could ask what she meant, Sansa seized his hand and dragged him through the crowd, retrieving her coat from a hook by the door.

“We don’t have to leave,” Jon said as they made their way out of the loud, crowded house.

She glanced back to see a guilty expression on his face and Sansa would certainly not allow that.

“I wasn’t feeling it. I have a better idea,” she assured him.

That was how they found themselves in her kitchen. Sansa laughed for several minutes at his disgruntled expression when she forced an apron on him before putting one on herself.

“What are you making?” Jon asked, watching as she pulled out various ingredients.

 _“We,”_ Sansa corrected, handing him a mixing bowl. “We are making apple cinnamon bread.”

She glanced over at him as she washed off the apples.

“Is that all right?”

Jon nodded, looking far more comfortable in the kitchen with just the two of them than he had at the party. She smiled, turning some music on her phone before setting to work. He seemed happy to receive her instructions, mixing and kneading the dough as she sliced the apples. Sansa was not a fool. She knew what she was doing. And watching Jon knead the dough was quite the entertainment. She was not unaware of his rather attractive physique. _Thank you, soccer._ His face and the dark curls were enough to make him adorable. But his toned muscles added a certain appeal to him that was just not fair. She bit her lip as she watched his biceps flex while he pushed the dough into the counter before rolling it over and doing it again.

“Am I doing it right?” he asked quietly, glancing over at her.

“You’re perfect,” Sansa assured him with a smile.

Jon looked slightly proud but there was still no smile. Nonetheless, she was still determined. As she mixed the dough with the apples and cinnamon, finishing up the creation so that it could bake, she felt Jon’s eyes on her.

“Can I ask you something?” he finally asked as she put the dough in the pan.

“Of course,” Sansa replied, opening the oven.

He hesitated, taking a deep breath before letting out a sigh.

“Do you feel sorry for me?” Jon finally asked.

She looked over at him with a confused expression as she set the timer.

“What?”

“Is that why you’re spending time with me? Because you feel sorry for me?” he asked, looking like he was torn between wanting to know the answer and really not wanting to know.

She smiled slightly, pressing start on the timer before turning to face him.

“I feel sorry for everyone else because they don’t spend time with you," Sansa assured him, reaching up to untie her apron. "I spend time with you because I like you.”

She took it off, bundling it up to set on the counter before reaching up to untie his as well, pushing herself up onto her toes.

“I do admit that I was curious,” Sansa continued, looking up into his eyes as her fingers fumbled with the knot in the strings. “You were so quiet and mysterious. I wanted to know what you were like.”

Jon steadied her as she teetered, his hands on her hips. She inhaled sharply at the contact, staring into his eyes.

“And?”

She knew that he wanted to know what her conclusion was about him.

“I am glad that I took the time. You’re still quiet and mysterious, but you’re also good and kind,” Sansa said, forgetting about the apron for a moment. “It was definitely worth giving you those cookies.”

Jon still did not smile as he took in her words. But what he did was even better. His lips were soft and firm against hers, sending warmth spreading from her lips all the way down to her toes. Sansa’s arms slid around his shoulders and she deepened the kiss as her eyes fluttered closed. His hands pulled her in closer, crushing them together as he swept his tongue over her lower lip. When he pulled away, Jon pressed his forehead against hers and sighed.

“I’m really glad you gave me those cookies.”

Sansa smiled, knowing that she would receive one in return when he was ready to give it to her. In the meantime, she would smile enough for the both of them.

*****

It came as a surprise to them both. They were in his apartment this time, both fully intent on studying. But one thing led to another and Sansa found herself straddling his lap while he sat back on the couch. Their shirts were both off and she was really enjoying the feel of his warm hands exploring her back. She nibbled at his throat, drawing soft noises out of him that sent heat pulsing through her. Her hands were buried in his hair, her fingers stroking through his soft curls just how she knew he loved. When she softly applied her teeth to his pulse point, Jon let out a quiet groan and gripped her hips, rocking against her so that she felt his arousal against her core. Just as he began pressing kisses down her throat towards her chest, the timer went off loudly in the kitchen. Sansa wanted so desperately to ignore it but knew that her baked goods would end up burning if she did. She slid off of his lap, drawing a disappointed noise out of him that she understood completely.

“Fucking cookies,” Sansa mumbled, staggering a bit as she stepped towards the kitchen.

The noise that he made caused her to stop in her tracks. It was low and deep, the chuckle that came from deep in his chest. When she turned around, she saw that his lips were stretched into a smile. His eyes were sparkling and slightly crinkled at the corners. Sansa would swear up and down that she’d never seen such a beautiful sight. Jon noted the surprise on her face and must have realized as well. When his smile started to fade, she shook her head and hurried towards him.

“No, don’t,” Sansa breathed, bending over to put her hands on his cheeks. “You look amazing when you smile.”

Jon looked up at her with surprise and hesitation mingling in his eyes.

“Life hasn’t given me much to smile about,” he admitted quietly.

Sansa knew that. He had told her that both of his parents died when he was young, sending him bouncing from one foster home to another until he aged out of the system. She bent down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Then I will,” Sansa decided, straddling his legs once more as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

There was the smile again, making her insides flutter as she traced his lips with the tip of her finger.

“Your cookies,” Jon reminded her.

“Screw the cookies. I want you,” she said, bringing him in for another kiss.

Jon clutched her to him, deepening the kiss quickly as his hands stroked over the soft skin of her back. When he hesitated at the clasp of her bra, Sansa whispered her consent and he quickly undid it. She leaned away from him, allowing the straps to slide down her arms before tossing it away. Jon’s eyes darkened as they roamed over her bare skin and she felt warm shivers go down her spine. He bent his head down, brushing his lips over her breasts almost reverently. Sansa sighed, leaning her head back and letting her eyes close. When his lips closed over one of her nipples, she let out a gasp and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Jon circled the hardened peak with his tongue as he rolled the other between his finger and thumb. Soft sighs and moans slipped from her mouth as she rolled her hips against his, drawing a hum from his mouth that reverberated through her entire body.

“Jon.” Sansa sighed, pulling him up to kiss him deeply.

She let out a noise of surprise when he pushed her up and off of his lap. Only when he stood well to unbutton her jean shorts did she smile and do the same to his pants. Once they were down to their underwear, Jon pulled her close and lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed, desperate to be close to one another. They tried to make it to the bedroom but only managed to get to the hallway. Jon pressed her against the wall, grinding against her as she moaned into his mouth. Sansa let out soft pleas for more, wanting to feel every part of him pressed against her without anything in the way. Jon set her on her feet, kissing his way further and furth down until he was kneeling before her. Sansa looked down at him, her fingers twisting into his curls as he eased her panties down her legs with heat in his dark gaze. She realized his intent as soon as he began kissing over her thighs. Her entire body trembled when he lifted her leg and positioned it over his shoulder.

“Jon you don’t have to—”

Sansa choked on her words as he parted her folds and stroked his fingers up the length of her, dipping into her wetness before circling her clit.

“I want to,” he said in a husky voice, a sly smile on his face.

Sansa never wanted to stop seeing the upturn of his lips, no matter why he was smiling. When his mouth disappeared between her thighs, she let out a loud cry at the touch of his tongue. Her head smacked against the wall but she didn’t care. All that she could concentrate on was the feel of his mouth on her. He laid lingering kisses and stroked his tongue slowly over her aching cunt as if she was the greatest thing he’d ever tasted. When he fastened his lips around her clit, Sansa’s words faded into incoherent noises. One finger, then two, slid into her and crooked just right, bringing her release crashing over her as he flicked his tongue over her clit. She moaned his name into the air loudly, careless of who heard as she slowly came down from her peak. Jon kissed his way back up her body, holding her up when she slumped against him breathlessly.

“Bedroom,” Sansa sighed, brushing her hand over his erection through his boxers.

Jon groaned and pressed his lips to hers, gathering her up against him. She kissed him eagerly, tasting herself on his tongue as they staggered to the bedroom. They fell on the mattress in an ungraceful heap but neither of them cared at all.

“Now, Jon,” she said desperately, yanking at his boxers.

He slid them off, crawling towards the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Sansa said, tugging him back towards her.

“Condom,” he replied, glancing at her over his shoulder as he rummaged through his bedside table.

Sansa sank her teeth into her lower lip, waiting impatiently as he tore into the packet and rolled the condom on his length before coming back to her.

“Are you sure?” Jon asked, hesitating for a brief moment now that their heads were slightly clearer.

“I’m positive. I want you, Jon Snow.” Sansa assured him, smiling up at him.

He grinned back, making her heart swell as he leaned down to kiss her. As he pressed into her slowly, inch by inch, their eyes locked in an intense, amazing gaze as they breathed one another in. Jon stilled once he was fully inside of her, pressing kisses along her jaw.

“Please, Jon… please move.” she pleaded, rolling her hips against his.

He moved slowly, thrusting into her deeply. As he worked himself into a rhythm, Sansa clutched at his back and hitched one leg around his waist to urge him on. It did not take long for his pace to quicken. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply as everything around them grew hotter and hotter. When he hit that spot inside of her, she let out a long moan and arched towards him. As her walls tightened around his cock, Jon let out a groan and his head fell to her shoulder. His hand reached between them, his fingers rubbing over her clit to bring her another release. Sansa pressed her face against his heated skin as pleasure rolled over her in waves, loving the way his body fit against hers. As she came down from her peak, she felt his pace stutter and quicken before he grew still, gasping out her name in a way that she wanted to hear again and again.

Sansa did not let him roll over, pulling him down to her chest so that his head lay over her pounding heart. She stroked at his hair as they recovered, both breathing heavily. Jon’s fingers skimmed up her sides as he pressed lazy kisses to her heated skin. Only when they both caught their breath did he roll away, slipping into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up before coming back with a warm, wet washcloth so that she could do the same. Once he collapsed onto his back, Sansa turned over on her side to look at him.

“That was so much better than cookies,” she said with a smile, tracing patterns over his chest.

Jon laughed and lifted his head, looking up at her with a dazed yet pleased expression.

“I don’t know, your cookies are pretty damn good,” Jon said, grinning at her.

Sansa gazed at him happily, realizing just how much she loved that look on him.

“Oh come here,” Sansa said, pulling him up to kiss her.

She would have contented herself with kissing him for hours, letting out a small whine when he pulled away to press his forehead against hers.

“Thank you."

Sansa let out a small laugh before folding her hands on his chest so that she could put her chin on them and look up at him.

“You don’t have to thank me for sex, Jon. I enjoyed it as much as you,” she teased, making him smile again.

“No, I mean thank you for... for giving me a reason to smile.”

Sansa gave him a soft look, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> I was originally going to leave this at one chapter but I actually think I'm going to write a second part where Jon meets Sansa's family and finally gets to have one of his own.


End file.
